A stereoscopic image display apparatus is known by which a user can recognize stereoscopic images with his or her naked eyes. The stereoscopic image display apparatus includes a right-eye light source which emits light supposed to enter only the right eye of a user and a left-eye light source which emits light supposed to enter only the left eye of the user. Using these light sources, the stereoscopic image display apparatus repeatedly shows right-eye images to the right eye only and shows left-eye images to the left eye only in a time division manner. This allows the user to recognize the stereoscopic images.